sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:Zeta Ultimate/Desmintiendo las "pruebas"del Sonamy
No,to tengo nada en contra del sonamy,solo voy a desmentir esto http://lacasitadeamyrose.blogspot.com.es/2013/07/sonamy-mito-o-realidad-parte-2.htm Sonic Adventure: Aquí podrían pensar muchos que Sonic rehuye de Amy al ver una de las imágenes donde el erizo parece asustarse de volver a ver a Amy. Sin embargo, si se analiza bien no es así.Amy rescata a un flicky de las garras de uno de los robot de Eggman y por casualidad se reencuentra con Sonic por la calle. Al principio sí parece que Sonic se asusta, pero vemos que no corre ante ella y escucha lo que le tiene que decir. Ella le pide que sea el guardaespaldas del pajarillo y él, en principio, se niega y sale corriendo; pero si avanzamos en el juego vemos que está esperando a Amy a pesar de que ¿"no la soporta"?. El caso es que vuelve a aparecer el robot y Sonic trata de calmarla diciendole que él la defenderá, cuando Amy grita y Sonic le pregunta qué pasa. Ahora la escena cambia y Amy le dice que hay una atracción donde pueden subir las "Lindas Parejas" gratis (Twinkle Park). Sonic sólo tartamudea pero, sin embargo, acaba siguiendola al ascensor. Después de esas escenas, Amy es secuestrada por el robot y Sonic va tras ellos con la intención de rescatarla . Esto es facil de desmentir,Sonic no salió corriendo la primera vez porque se quedó paralizado del terror al verla,(Es gracioso ver como se le levantaron las puas del susto)¿En que momento la espera?Lo que paso fue que Sonic salió corriendo y la perdio de vista,después Amy le volvió a encontrar en Twinkle Park,Si de verdad la esperó entonces ¿Por qué Amy se queja de que Sonic es demasiado rápido? Sonic subió al ascensor para perder de vista al robot,por cierto,en una parte de la escena no hay nadie más que Sonic en la pantalla,por lo que Amy no escucharia lo que decia¿Que dice Sonic?Pues que no hay quien entienda a esta chica Sonic Adventure 2: En el siguiente juego pasa más de lo mismo. Al principio Amy puede parecer una pesada en Prision Island cuando trata de rescatar a Sonic. Creo que aquí se la malinterpreta cuando habla del matrimonio y lo hace en broma, pues recordemos que según SEGA, Amy tiene 12 años y Sonic 15. ¿Quién se tomaría en serio una petición de matrimonio de una niña? Nadie en su sano juicio. Ahora, hacia el final de la historia pasa un hecho muy curioso. Sonic, Tails y Knuckles se van corriendo dejando atrás a Amy como siempre porque no es tan rápida, con lo que Eggman aprovecha para secuestrarla nuevamente y chantajear a Sonic. Pues bien, en la escena se puede apreciar que Eggman le dice: "Hand over the Chaos Emerald, slowly and then we'll talk about your girldfriend. That is if you really care for her..." Traducción: "Entrega la Esmeralda del Caos, lentamente y entonces hablaremos de tu novia. Eso si realmente te preocupas por ella..." ¡Y Sonic no lo desmiente! No creo que necesite decir mucho más aquí. Sólo que en los créditos se ve a los dos hablando tranquilamente mientras miran hacia la Tierra. A ver,cuando Eggman lo dijo estaba apuntando a Amy con una pistola,si Sonic decia algo que no le gustase la mataba,de hecho,le hace la pelota diciendo que es un villano reconocido,¿Que tiene que ver que Sonic y Amy mirasen el espacio?¿Por aparecer juntos un momento ya se aman? Sonic Heroes: Aquí sí que es verdad que se puede ver a una Amy más obsesionada con Sonic de lo normal. Es la jefa del Team Rose y se dedica a investigar la desaparición de Froggy y un amigo de Cheese. Hay pocas ocasiones para ver a Amy y Sonic juntos, excepto en alguna que otra escena donde el erizo corre delante de ella, pero... ¿Sonic no es supersónico? Entonces, ¿cómo es que Amy puede seguirlo? ¿Y por qué no la pierde de vista y mira hacia atrás como jugando con ella? Se supone que Amy persigue a Sonic para causar gracia a los jugadores ¿Que gracia tendria si Sonic la pierde de vista siempre usando su velocidad?La razón por la que miraba para atras era para ver si Amy se habia rendido. Por cierto,en este juego Sonic se cansa de Amy y se enfrenta a ella thumb|right|335 px ' Sonic Zero Gravity:' Aquí si hay más muestras de Sonamy que en el anterior, empezando por la broma de Amy a Sonic en el invernadero donde le dice "¿Quién soy?". Sonic sólo la llama por su nombre e incluso se deja abrazar por ella y tartamudea un poquito, pero después es capaz de mantener la suficiente seriedad para hablar con ella sobre una de las arcas del cosmos. En otra escena, podemos ver que la protege de los Meteotech e incluso de Jet. Es curioso ver la cara de enfado de Sonic y cómo la defiende diciendo que no le meta prisa a la chica. Después podemos ver que Sonic es el único que pronuncia su nombre cuando buscan a Amy que había sido perseguida por Storm para quitarle la piedra. Demuestra que estaba preocupado por ella. Y por último, la dejan volar con ellos en el coche de Tails cuando al principio del juego iban ellos tres solos. ¿En que momento Sonic pone cara de enfado?La defiende y la deja montar en el coche porque es su amiga,Sonic es el único que dice su nombre porque es el más heroico y bondadoso del Team Sonic Sonic Unleashed: ''' Si hay un juego Sonamy por excelencia ese es el Sonic Unleashed. ¿Por qué digo esto?Pues porque Sonic actúa de forma extraña por primera vez delante de Amy, como queriendo retenerla a su lado. Si se ha deshecho por fin de ella, ¿por qué quiere que sepa quién es? Además, ¿por qué se deprime tanto? ¿Y por qué cuando la rescata se va corriendo avergonzado de su aspecto cuando con Tails no le pasa? Aparte de este video impresionante, cuando llegas casi al final de la historia y hablas con Amy en Shamar, ésta te propone en broma una cita y Sonic puede decirle que: "No, gracias" o "Será divertido". Por primera vez en la historia de los videojuegos de Sonic éste le concede una cita a Amy. ¿Cuando quiso retenerla a su lado?Alzó la mano porque estaba muy sorprendido, y se sentia deprimido porque un AMIGO suyo no lo reconoce,¿Te sorprende que se vaya corriendo?Si se pasa la vida huyendo de ella!Respecto a lo de la cita,en el Sonic And The Black Knight(juego posterior a este)Sonic tiene una cita con ella,por lo que probablemente sea la misma que la de este juego¿El problema?Que Sonic no parecia querer ir,se asusta cuando ve a Nimue,quizá aceptase para ver si asi le dejaba en paz un tiempo,pero acabó arrepintiendose '''Sonic y el Caballero Negro: Esta es una historia medio rara, pero se puede decir que continúa el Sonamy anterior y Sonic tiene la cita con Amy. Podemos apreciarlo en los dos Chili dogs que lleva en sus manos al principio y al final del juego donde conversa con Amy, que la verdad Sonic no termina muy bien y tiene que salir corriendo para que no reciba un martillazo. Por eso creo que la reacción en el juego de Sonic al ver a Nimue es el de huir por temor a represalias; sin embargo, no es que le desagrade el físico de Amy, muy al contrario, al darse cuenta que no es ella medio flirtea con la Dama. http://i235.photobucket.com/albums/ee285/Rinoa83/Sonic/Sonamy/damamy_zpse33f78d8.jpg ¿En que momento coquetea con ella?¿Cuando le puso la mano en el hombro?Mis amigos me hacen eso y no somos gays Las otras partes de "Sonamy ¿Mito o realidad? No las desmintiré,pues dicen cosas que no son canon y en la 4 literalmente toma en cuenta TODA escena en la que aparezcan Sonic y Amy . Categoría:Entradas